


Defences

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Approaching Snape's office was a journey into a fairy tale dungeon, straight out of a book from Lupin's childhood.





	Defences

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/): The Dungeons  


* * *

Dreary, cold, and gloomy... Approaching Snape's office was a journey into a fairy tale dungeon, straight out of a book from Lupin's childhood. The atmosphere depressed him, and Lupin found that he had to force the cheerfulness when he crossed the threshold into Snape's metaphorical kingdom: the place where only the bravest dare go, the cave where one would not be burned by dragon's breath, but singed by vitriol and scorn.

But it was this cheerful shield that offended Snape, made the sarcasm sharper. And Lupin turned back with his own gloom and darkness hidden, his quest for friendship foiled.


End file.
